


Led Back To You

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misgendering, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: After a rough divorce, Shiro grows completely smitten with a fellow coworker and longtime best friend that he'd known since college. The problem? Keith hated everyone and said someone already stole his heart years ago.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Led Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was bedridden with the flu lmfao  
> I'm here with another thread finally coming onto Ao3 at a reasonable date compared to when the thread on twitter was written! Could this be a sign of better consistency?? Probably not.
> 
> Just a couple disclaimers. At the beginning of the story, Shiro doesn't have the best views about trans people and misgenders Keith. However, Shiro is quickly educated better on the topic and respects Keith's identity from that moment forward. Education is important so that people can grow.  
> Also, the "Choose not to Use Warnings" tag and the dubious consent tag is for the drunk sex aspect, just to be safe!
> 
> This one was really fun for me to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

_There were a lot of things_ in life that Shiro could handle. Well. Except for two things.

First: Divorce. It’d been three months, and he was still torn up over his ex-husband leaving him. He didn’t really blame him, in the grand scheme of things.

Second: Keith Kogane. He was the only constant in Shiro’s life. Surprisingly enough, this only constant was also the source of most of his anxiety right now. It didn’t stem from nothing, of course.

They met sophomore year. Shiro started college late and was already twenty-two when he was paired up with a twenty-year-old with nothing to lose. Keith would give him silent, brooding stares the first several weeks of them living together. Shiro didn’t know what he expected.

What made them start talking to each other was actually an embarrassing memory for the both of them. Shiro walked in on Keith getting out of the shower. He didn’t know what shocked him the most: the lack of a bulge underneath his towel or the very apparent breasts.

What followed was the most ignorant and gross thing Shiro had ever said in his life.

“This isn’t a coed dorm.”

Keith had promptly and deservingly broken his nose.

A ride to the ER and a long, awkward night studying later, Shiro paused from holding an ice pack over the bridge of his nose to look over at Keith, who wore a larger hoodie than normal and a blanket over his shoulders.

“I don’t know why I said that,” Shiro said, hours delayed.

Keith rolled his eyes. “A little late for that, Shiro.”

“I know… I’m a fucking idiot,” he groaned. “I’ve never met… someone like you before.”

“A trans person?” he corrected plainly. “Look, this is more uncomfortable for me than it is for you.”

“I know, Keith,” he insisted. “I truly am sorry. I’m not a bigoted person. Honest. I really want us to be friends. What can I do to be better next time?”

Keith shrugged. “You don’t really seem like you’re the hateful type. So, I’ll tell you what. If you promise not to be transphobic, I’ll be your friend.”

“That’s like, the bare minimum,” Shiro laughed. “C’mon, seriously. What can I do?”

“Well, the answer’s pretty simple.” Keith pursed his lips. “Just never call me a woman again, or I’ll break more than just your nose.”

“Noted.” Shiro gulped. “A-and I won’t tell anyone. If you don’t want other people knowing, I mean. I won’t say anything, and I promise, I’ll make sure no one else makes the same asshole mistake that I just made with you today. Okay?”

At that, Keith finally smiled. “Okay. Apology accepted, then.” He shook his hand. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Now, nearly ten years later, Shiro was faced with a new dilemma. They lived together all through college, shared an apartment after until Shiro got married, and they’d been working together since after graduation. And now, Shiro had fallen harder than he ever thought possible.

He didn’t even know what point caused him to have such strong feelings. Keith was already such an attractive guy. He’d be lying if there wasn’t a small part of him that always thought he was kind of hot.

Maybe it was how supportive Keith always was, especially during the divorce. Shiro was an absolute wreck, but Keith was on the phone with him late at night during panic attacks. He also offered pick-me-ups with movies, ice cream, coffee, or all the above, like they used to do during college. Keith always knew how to make him feel better.

So, yeah. He had a thing for his best friend. So, what was the problem?

Keith never dated anyone.

Not once did Shiro ever see him bring someone home in all the years they’d lived together. He never mentioned hooking up with anyone or even going out to dinner. Never. He remembered asking him when they were still living together. Shiro was curious as to why Keith didn’t date anyone, and it looked like it pained him to ask.

_“There’s no one I want to be with, generally,”_ he’d said. _“Besides, someone already stole my heart a long time ago. I’ve never been able to find or love anyone ever since.”_

And that made processing his feelings for Keith that much harder. How could he get him to see that maybe he could love someone again?

\--

_“Hey, you.” Keith knocked on the_ little wall of Shiro’s cubicle. “What’s for lunch?”

Shiro’s brain stuttered at seeing Keith’s cute little grin, and he forced his mind out of the gutter for a few seconds to answer his question. “I was thinking of getting more of those quesadillas from down the street.”

“After what your stomach did to you last time?” he teased.

Shiro blushed. “They were still good!”

Keith laughed. “Alrighty. Quesadillas with a side of Pepto Bismol, it is.”

“My favorite type of lunch,” Shiro grinned. “Hey. It’s Friday. Maybe if I don’t have food poisoning, we can stop for dinner before we go home?”

“Dinner?” Keith pursed his lips.

“Sure, why not?” he insisted. “It’s been a while since we had just a night together to hang out.”

His friend still didn’t seem keen on the idea. “I gotta… feed my hamster.”

“You don’t have a hamster.”

“I could have a hamster,” he grimaced.

“You have a dog. If you’re gonna lie about feeding a pet, you could’ve mentioned an animal that you already have.”

Keith sighed. “Yeah, that was dumb. But I’m sorry. I’m just not feeling up to eating dinner tonight. Maybe some other night?”

Shiro frowned. “Okay. But we’re still on for lunch?”

“Definitely.”

Shiro watched Keith walk away and slumped heavily into his chair. “What a bust.”

“Psst!”

Shiro heard someone from a cubicle he knew and loved. Turning, he saw Pidge was eavesdropping.

“Hey, Shiro. You suck at asking people out.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “No one ever said I was a love expert.”

“Definitely not.”

“Hey—”

“Hear me out.” Pidge moved closer using her chair. “You wanna ask Keith out, right?”

“Yeah.” He frowned. “You mean, you know what I can do to help?”

“…Kind of.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Never mind.” She clasped her hands together. “Okay. So, what made you decide to ask him out now? Didn’t you just get divorced?”

“Y-yeah, but I dunno.” Shiro shrugged. “We’ve been friends for a long time. He’s always been there for me. I like him a lot.”

She seemed alarmed for a second. “Okay. Well, you gotta show him that you really like him. And that you’re not using him as a rebound.”

“What?” Shiro scoffed. “I would never.”

“Well, start slow. Don’t take him out to dinner. What other things does he like to do?”

Shiro tried to think it over. “He likes hiking. He takes long walks with his dog on hiking trails. He also really likes the Marmora Bar. He has a lot of friends and family that work over there.”

“Okay, good. Start with the hike,” she insisted. “If that goes well and you feel like he’s comfortable, ask him out to the bar.”

“Good idea,” Shiro grinned. “Thanks, Pidge.”

He checked the clock and saw it was lunchtime. When we went to meet Keith downstairs, he distinctly heard Pidge say. “Poor bastard.”

\--

_“Shiro, why do you always do_ this to yourself?”

Shiro groaned after stepping out of the restroom. “They’re so good, though!”

“No more quesadillas for you.” Keith crossed his arms. “We’ll have to pick somewhere more your speed. Like a salad bar.”

Shiro pouted. “Hey, are you taking Kosmo out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, on the trail outside my apartment. Why?”

“How about I join you?” Shiro smiled.

“Really?” Keith leaned against the wall. “You never wanted to go with me before.”

“I know, but you always had this nice routine. I just wanna try it out.”

“Okay.” Keith grabbed some water. “So long as your stomach’s not ruined, I’ll see you at seven AM.”

He smiled. “Yeah. I’ll see you.”

And for Keith’s information, Shiro’s stomach was perfectly fine after that.

\--

_Shiro had the most amazing dream_. It wasn’t the first of this kind, but these were always welcomed.

He dreamed of Keith.

Distant music was playing, and Shiro was dizzy from how lightheaded he was kissing Keith. He hovered on top of him, their bare bodies writhing in between sheets.

Keith’s breathy gasps escaping from his parted lips drove Shiro wild. His body was spread, and feeling himself move inside him was the stuff of pure fantasy.

_“Y-yes!”_ Keith whined in between kisses. _“Shiro, f-fuck me—”_

Shiro happily obliged, hips driving into him full stop. Each whine and gasp Keith let out only spurred him on. He could listen to him for hours. He could do this all day.

Until his alarm clock reminded him to wake up.

He groaned, opting to will his morning wood away with a cold shower. He was supposed to meet the real Keith in an hour.

It was the same dream every time that he had it. They were in the same location doing the exact same thing. It wasn’t like it was the only position he knew. Sometimes, he just wished that he was more sexually creative in his dreams, considering the many things that he wanted to do to Keith.

Enough about that now. Shiro needed to go on a hike. He drove straight to Keith’s apartment, looking forward to meeting him. He tried buzzing himself in, waiting right outside the building. It wasn’t like he was new to this building.

_“Who is it?”_ Keith’s voice sounded tinny over the intercom.

“Hey, it’s Shiro. Want me to come up?”

_“I’ll be right down. I’m almost ready. Gotta get the leash.”_

Shiro smiled and stepped back, watching the door. Sure enough, Keith stepped out a couple minutes later with Kosmo trailing right behind him. He looked so good in sweats.

“Hey.” He walked over. “I didn’t think you’d make it.”

“Of course, I would.” Shiro chuckled. “Lead the way.”

Keith started walking Kosmo up the trail behind the apartment building. It brought them through the woods on the property, and he took Kosmo through here nearly every day.

“So. Anything new happening outside of work?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Not really?” Keith chuckled a bit. “You pretty much know the extent of my current social life.”

“Damn, you need to go out.” Shiro laughed. “Just because you’re abstaining from dating doesn’t mean you have to abstain from having a social life.”

Keith lowered his head. “Uh-huh.”

Shiro nudged him lightly and grinned. “How about we get some coffee and donuts?”

“Sure,” Keith insisted. “Actually, it’s kinda funny you wanted to hang out. I actually need to tell you something.”

“Really?”

He nodded a bit. “Yeah. It’s something that’s kind of a big deal.”

“Sounds scary,” Shiro teased, right before he tripped over an overgrown tree root on the path. He fell flat on his face.

“Are you okay?” Keith gasped and crouched down.

“This is why I go to the gym.” He groaned and turned his head. Right above him was Keith’s face, watching him with deep concern. Who knew his worried face would be as hot as his resting face?

“…Hi?”

“Oh god.” Keith grimaced and held his hand up. “Shiro, how many fingers am I holding up?”

Shiro stared at his fingers plainly. “Three.”

Keith sighed in relief and put them down. “Alright. Get up, big boy.” He took his hand, starting to pull him.

Shiro’s face was red as he stood up. “I’m okay.”

“Then, don’t scare me like that.” Keith frowned. “Who says something weird like ‘hi’ to someone they were just talking to if they weren’t immediately concussed?”

“You’d be surprised.” Shiro smiled. As he started to walk, he groaned.

“What now?” Keith turned his head.

“Nothing. I think my foot’s a little sore.”

“So much for coffee, then.” He turned around. “C’mon, Kosmo. Let’s go home.”

Shiro limped a bit while Kosmo followed them. Now he felt so stupid. He was usually never this clumsy.

“So much for coffee,” Shiro repeated with a sigh.

“It’s alright.” Keith smiled at him. “We can talk another time.”

“Yeah…” He felt Kosmo lightly nudge his leg, and he stumbled a bit to move closer to Keith, cheeks red.

Keith looked embarrassed, as well. “Hey, here’s my apartment.”

“O-oh yeah.” Shiro stepped back. “I’ll see you Monday, then?”

Keith shrugged. “Why not tomorrow night? You can come over. I’ve been wanting to watch this new Netflix show that came out.”

“Great,” he smiled.

“I’m glad we’re spending more time together.”

“Me too.” Keith trailed off, his grip on Kosmo’s leash now white knuckled.

“You okay?” Shiro frowned.

“Oh yeah.” He smiled and stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See ya.” Shiro went to his car, glad he didn’t fuck this up. And now that he had the whole rest of the day to himself, he could freely imagine a better fantasy than the same, monotonous one he had with Keith in his dreams.

\--

_“This show sucks.”_

_“Hey, you picked_ it out.” Shiro grinned and slumped in the couch.

Kosmo rested on Keith’s lap, getting attention he wanted while Keith ate popcorn. “Well, I didn’t expect it to be _this_ bad.”

Shiro glanced at the time. “It’s almost midnight. We got work in the morning.”

Keith pouted and turned the TV off. “Sorry. That wasn’t entertaining at all. The pizza was good, though.”

“Yeah. That’s one thing I can rely on.” Keith smiled faintly. “Oh! I just remembered…”

“What’s up?” Shiro was just grabbing his coat.

“That thing. The thing I wanted to talk to you about?”

“What about it?” he asked curiously. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Keith looked nervous. “Er, I… W-we’re gonna need more toner at the office.”

“…That’s it?” Shiro started to laugh. “Why don’t you ask your work husband to get more toner for you?”

“Who? James?” Keith shook his head. “Nah, he’s not my work husband.”

“You sure? You seem awfully friendly with him.” Admittedly, Shiro was a little jealous of James.

“I can have other friends, you know.” Keith frowned. “My life would be really boring if you were my only friend.”

“Ouch.” Shiro stood by the door. “Anyways, have someone else get the toner. I’m going to bed.”

“Good night…”

“See you tomorrow.”

Keith shut the door before Shiro really had a chance to step outside.

That couldn’t have possibly been all Keith wanted to say, but he was stumped. During college, they said things to each other so freely. They talked about their hopes and dreams. They talked about their deepest fears. They shared everything with each other. They had such deep, profound conversations about life and their significance in the universe.

Then again, they were both pretty high while doing so.

But those moments were what helped shape their friendship to what it was now. Shiro held onto all those memories of them together, and he couldn’t believe he didn’t fall for him sooner. But his ability to convey his feelings wasn’t as simple as their stoner sessions in college. He had to try harder. This was something he wanted deeply, and he was going to do everything in his power to help Keith see how he really felt.

\--

_“Hey, you know that really weird_ Twitter profile? The one where it shows viral videos seven years too late?”

“The Internet Explorer one?”

“Yeah!” Pidge grinned. “But it’s not that one. It’s a different one, not as good. Anyways, I saw this video that has you in it?”

“Like, actually me?” Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah. And Keith!” Shiro started pulling it up on her phone. “Must’ve been when you guys were in college. Did you know you were in a video?”

“It was college. I was sleep-deprived, drunk, or stoned. I’m amazed I graduated with Honors.”

“Well, here.” She showed him her phone.

The video had grainy quality, and it was a darkly lit room. He recognized it as the bar just off campus. People were surrounding them, but Shiro quickly realized it was because he was downing shots like no tomorrow.

Oh. He remembered this night. This was when Adam, his ex-boyfriend of three years, had broken up with him. He’d gotten so blackout drunk he didn’t remember anything else from that weekend, let alone that night. and Keith was beside him, drinking a little too but not nearly as much.

_“You’ve had enough, buddy.”_ The bartender stopped accepting his money.

_“C’mon!”_ Shiro slurred, whiney and broken. _“My heart got splattered on the ground! Help a poor guy out!”_

_“Shiro, you’ve had enough.”_ Keith patted his shoulder.

_“Nooo!”_ Shiro whined. _“You’re s’posed to be on my side!”_

_“Nope.”_ Keith helped him up. _“We’ve gotta do the drunk walk of shame together. Come on.”_

“What are you watching?”

Pidge and Shiro both looked up. Keith looked at them.

“Keith, Pidge found this video of us when we were in college. Remember the weekend after Adam broke up with me? This is really weird!”

“Turn it off.”

Pidge blinked. “Huh? Keith, why—”

“Turn it off,” Keith muttered.

Shiro laughed a bit. “Keith, we were in college. It’s fun to laugh at us acting so stupid when we were younger—”

“I said _turn it off,”_ he snapped, raising his voice. “I don’t want to say it again.”

Pidge grimaced and shut it off. “Jeez. I didn’t even get to watch the whole thing.”

“No one needs to.” Keith walked away.

Shiro was so confused and settled back in his seat.

“Oh, shit.”

He glanced back when hearing Pidge. “What’s up?”

“Never mind,” was her quick reply. “It was nothing.”

\--

_Shiro got off thinking about Keith’s_ voice fairly frequently, mostly because the moans in his dreams felt so real. He wondered how closely his imagination matched to the real thing. He just couldn’t help himself! His dream was often what spurred him on, thinking about Keith with his legs spread wide enough to expose his sopping wet sex. It practically swallowed him whole.

_“Fuck me,”_ Keith whined, voice echoing in Shiro’s mind.

Shiro groaned, hand stroking rapidly over his cock. He could listen to Keith say his name and fall apart under him over and over again.

A strange part of the fantasy hit him in the middle of another soul-crushing orgasm. They were right in front of a door, tripping over each other and laughing after a particularly fun date. Shiro had him against the door while Keith struggled to unlock it with the key. Neither of them could focus from how much they were kissing.

That gave Shiro an idea. Maybe this fantasy could become a reality if Shiro asked him out to the Marmora Bar. They’d been getting along like better friends again. Shiro assumed at this point that their brief falling out was because of his ex-husband keeping him from socializing too much with his friends.

It was worth a shot. Shiro sent him a text.

**Shiro: Hey. You doing anything Friday night??**

**Keith: no. why?**

**Shiro: I was thinking of going to Marmora Bar. Wanna join me?**

**Keith: i don’t think that’s a good idea**

**Shiro: It’ll be fun! Please??**

**Keith: Shiro**

**Shiro: Pls???**

**Keith: ugh. fine.**

**Shiro: SWEET!**

**Keith: ur lucky ur cute**

**Shiro: I’ll see you Friday!**

Shiro blushed as he looked away from his phone. Did Keith just call him cute?

\--

_“You’ve been in a good mood_ today.”

On Friday, Shiro had been excited all day. He couldn’t wait to take things to the next level with Keith. It seemed that everyone noticed. Pidge confronted him as they were getting ready to leave.

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned. “Keith and I are going to the Marmora Bar like you suggested. Then I’m telling him how I feel.”

“Oh.” Pidge pursed her lips. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What?” he blinked. “You were the one that told me to go.”

“Yeah, well… I changed my mind. A bar probably isn’t the best place to go to.”

“Why not, all of a sudden?”

Pidge bit her lip. “I don’t think I can tell you.”

“Just tell me why,” he insisted. “I can’t just bail. Where else can I go?”

“Anywhere but a bar,” she said.

Shiro huffed. “I’ve been trying to tell Keith how I feel for weeks. I’ll never be able to if I change our plans for tonight. Everything will be fine.”

“Okay…” she sighed. “Just, don’t come crying to me if it goes wrong.”

“It won’t,” he promised. “I’ll be fine.”

Three hours later was their “date.” Shiro was so nervous that he had to change his shirt several times before he felt comfortable with his choice. When Keith showed up, however, Shiro could clearly see that he was way overdressed.

“Why’d you wear a suit?”

Shiro blushed. “I-I just wanted to look nice.”

“You look like you’re going to be a funeral.” Keith laughed, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. “C’mon. Let me introduce you to my uncle. He owns the place.”

They walked up to the bar and sat on stools. A large man was serving for this section of the bar.

“Hi, Kolivan.” Keith called out with a wave while they were walking over.

“Hey.” Kolivan wiped off a section of the counter. “Who’s the pallbearer?”

Shiro blushed more. Was he really _that_ overdressed?

“This is Shiro,” he said. “Shiro, this is my uncle, Kolivan.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir.” He reached out to shake the man’s hand.

Kolivan just stared at it. “You’re Shiro?”

“Yes, Sir,” he answered, intimidated under his stare.

Kolivan’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve got some nerve—”

“Kolivan.” Keith gasped and pulled Shiro’s arm back. “Kolivan, be nice,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Shiro frowned. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Keith smiled and pulled Shiro away. “I’ll talk to you later, Kolivan.”

“Yeah, and tell them next time that if he wants to drive a hearse, the funeral parlor’s a block away!”

“Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro moved closer to him. “First Pidge, now Kolivan? I’d never even met the guy before.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith smiled as they sat down at a table. “Hey, Ulaz?” He called to one of the servers. “Can I have a round of drinks for me and my friend?”

The earlier exchange was quickly forgotten. Shiro having a couple of shots in him helped with that. Now, everything felt so natural between the two of them again.

“So, tell me the real reason why you never dated anyone,” Shiro murmured curiously, tummy warm from alcohol.”

Keith bashfully turned his head. “I already told you. Someone already has my heart, in a sense. And I’ve never been able to find anyone else that was like him.”

“That’s such a weird reason,” he frowned. “C’mon. We need to get you on the dating scene. Everyone in the world’s missing out on such a great guy.”

Keith looked up. “You really think so?”

“Of course.” Shiro smiled and reached across the table, taking his hand. “Anyone that wouldn’t return their feelings for you is an idiot.”

He pursed his lips, quietly nodding his head. “Yeah.”

They already knew so much about each other, that they didn’t need to worry about small talk. Through more shots, Shiro and Keith were just talking about shit that happened to them at work. That was mostly what their social lives consisted of, at this point.

Shiro was buzzed. Keith didn’t seem as hammered as Shiro was, but he definitely had some booze on the brain. They sat there together for several hours.

“Come on, now… no more,” Keith teased when Shiro started raising his hand up.

“Aww,” he groaned and let his face hit the table. “No fair.”

“It’s plenty fair,” he teased. “I don’t know what I’d do if you died of alcohol poisoning. And I’m pretty sure my uncle would kill me if someone died in his bar.”

“Your priorities are impeccable,” Shiro snorted.

“Of course. Who’s gonna feed my dog?”

Shiro laughed harder. “I’m getting tired.”

Keith smiled. “Alright. Let’s call an Uber. I’ll make sure Kolivan doesn’t get your car towed.”

“He’d better not,” he gasped, completely shocked.

They both stumbled a bit outside, laughing all the while. While waiting for the Uber, Shiro played with a puddle. He tapped at it with his toes.

“Look at how it ripples… Isn’t it amazing?”

Keith giggled. “You’re so drunk, you’re high.”

“No, look, look!” He gently shushed him and guided his head to look at the puddle so his face was reflected. “See? Now it’s even more amazing.”

Keith’s face turned red. “You’re obnoxious.” He looked away.

“No, look.” Shiro pouted. When he turned Keith’s head again, it was so that the two of them were looking at each other.

Keith wasn’t smiling anymore, looking at Shiro’s face. “Shiro…”

Shiro leaned in and kissed him. He held his waist in one hand, the other in Keith’s soft hair. He held his scalp when feeling Keith’s lips part for air. Shiro took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, practically moaning while his tongue darted in Keith’s mouth and tasted whatever sounds were made. His heart pounding in his chest, his fingers, his ears… Shiro couldn’t recall ever feeling this wonderful with another person.

Until he felt a hard shove at the center of his chest.

Shiro falling back hard on the sidewalk sobered him up. “Whoa. K-Keith—”

“No,” Keith snapped. “I will not let you do this to me again.”

“Again?” He was baffled. “Keith? W-what are you talking about?”

“You know what you did, deep down,” Keith muttered. “I will not let you use me as another rebound. I’m still hurt. I-I’m so tired—”

“Keith, when did I ever do that?” He moved closer to take his hands.

“Don’t touch me.” Keith nearly shoved him again, but Shiro moved back. “And to think that you actually _cared_ about me this time. I’m such a fucking idiot!” He let out a sob while he shouted.

“You’re not a rebound. Keith, you never were!” Shiro pleaded with his eyes. “Keith, I _do_ care about you. I don’t know why you think I’d do that to you, but I want to be with you. Truly. Keith…”

“I’m not fucking falling for it again. Stay away from me.” The Uber driver showed up, and Keith reached for the door first. “Don’t follow me.”

“Keith!”

“Find your own way home!” Keith shut the door, and the driver sped off, probably per Keith’s request.

Shiro walked home in disbelief, since it wasn’t too far away. He stared at the ground, trying to think. Why would Keith say that in the first place? He never did anything like that…

Then his mind perked. The video…

Once in his apartment, he tried to find the video Pidge started showing him. It was rough, given that he didn’t remember the name of the account at first. But when he found it, he sat down to watch it on his phone.

The beginning showed a couple. He’d never met them before, but they were laughing and seemed to already have a good time before the video started.

_“Check out this asshole…”_ The cameraman panned over, and there was Shiro downing drinks like they were water. _“How many do you think he’ll drink before he throws up?”_

_“I think he’s on thirty,”_ his partner snickered.

_“Hit me again, Daddy!”_ Shiro yelled out, which made everyone there laugh. Keith was beside him giggling.

What followed, Shiro had already seen before. The bartender intervened. _“You’ve had enough, buddy!”_

_“C’mon! My heart got splattered on the ground! Help a poor guy out!”_

Keith then intervened. _“Shiro, you’ve had enough.”_

Shiro protested noisily. _“Nooo! You’re s’posed to be on my side!”_

_“Nope.”_ Keith helped him up. _“We’ve gotta do the drunk walk of shame together. Come on.”_

They started stumbling to the door while Shiro whined. _“Wait!”_

_“What now?”_ Keith laughed. The couple recording them somehow got pretty close to them.

Shiro pointed at his chest. _“I won’t go home ‘til you kiss me!”_

In the present, Shiro’s eyes widened. He said that?

_“I’m not kissing you!”_ Keith laughed. _“Your breath stinks.”_

_“Aww, c’mon. Please?”_ Shiro grinned and held Keith’s waist. _“I can’t stop thinking about your lips. And not just these ones, either.”_

_“Shiro!”_ Keith scoffed.

_“Just kiss him already!”_ Some people in the crowd were booing.

_“Yeah, get him outta here!”_

After a moment of chanting, Keith finally shouted. _“Okay, okay! Only so you’ll stop being an asshole.”_ He trailed off into laughter.

_“I’ll make it up to you right when we get home,”_ Shiro grinned, and he leaned in almost immediately.

The camera started shaking too much for Shiro to make anything out, but they were clearly kissing in the middle of the bar while everyone was cheering around them. The video ended with Shiro and Keith drunkenly stumbling out the door together.

His stomach dropped to the floor. He immediately thought about them in front of their dorm, kissing each other while Keith laughed and struggled to unlock the door.

Shiro picked him up, nearly dropping him almost immediately. They held each other’s face and practically swallowed one another while trying to figure out how clothes worked with their eyes closed. They couldn’t stop laughing at each other when face to face with their naked bodies. They put their hands wherever they could reach on their skin. Shiro’s heart was racing as he kissed lower and lower, tasting Keith’s most intimate areas.

_“Shiro.”_ He heard a faint gasp. _“I-I’ve never done this before.”_

Drunk Shiro didn’t care.

Within moments, their bodies were writhing together. Keith looked like he was in pain for the first several minutes, until Shiro somehow found compassion in him to pause. After that, watching Keith’s expressions was a religious experience. His moans were music to his ears. It was amazing.

Shiro covered his mouth, trying to block that out of his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about that fantasy.

Only, now he realized. That dream he always had wasn’t a fantasy.

It was a memory.

\--

_Keith didn’t answer his phone. He_ stopped talking to Shiro at work. He never acknowledged him.

Shiro didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know why he was so stupid back then! No wonder Pidge said that he shouldn’t have taken him to the bar.

Wait, _Pidge!_

Did she know what happened?

After lunch, he decided to talk to her. However, she didn’t acknowledge him either for several seconds.

“Pidge,” he groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re ignoring me too.”

Pidge sighed. “Shiro, I’m Keith’s friend. The minute I saw the rest of that video, I wanted to stop this.”

“I thought you were my friend too.”

“When it comes to what you did, I’m Keith’s friend,” she corrected. “You know now?”

“I watched the rest of the video,” he frowned. “And this dream I kept having was actually a memory.”

She pursed her lips. “So, you remember the morning after?”

“You mean, it gets worse?”

Pidge sighed. “Keith told me that when he woke up the next day, you were still sleeping. He was already worried that you’d forget what happened, so he decided to get up first and soften you up with some breakfast and hangover remedies. But when you woke up, the first thing you told Keith was that you were looking forward to updating your Grindr and getting back on the dating scene. He tried jogging your memory and you dismissed it as ‘weird’ and ‘pervy,’ like you would’ve never slept with him in your right mind.”

“God, no… No, no, no.” Shiro groaned and hid his face in his hands. “How bad was it?”

“He wouldn’t really say. But he told me that granted he was vague about it and didn’t outright say you two had sex the night before. But if you lost your virginity to your crush who couldn’t even remember, you’d be embarrassed, too.”

“Fuck.” Just mentioning the fact that Keith saw him as his crush made him sick to his stomach. “Oh shit… I’m the heart stealer.”

“What?”

“Keith told me constantly that he never dated anyone because some asshole stole his heart. I’m the asshole.” He could cry right here. “And now he thinks I wanted to do that all over again! What’s wrong with me?”

“Your execution is shit,” she started, “you never apologized, you used Keith as a rebound—”

“I didn’t mean for you to answer that literally!” Shiro vigorously rubbed his eyes. “Fuck… I don’t know how to fix this. What do I do? And why the hell didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

“I didn’t realize that the guy he’d been talking about was you!” she confessed. “He’d just say ‘some guy.’ And then I saw the video, and I realized you were that guy. Jeez, this is such a mess.”

“You’re telling me. I can’t even begin to figure out how to fix this.” Shiro sat at his computer trying to focus on his work.

What he’d done was wrong on so many levels. The only thing he could think of was to apologize. That was if Keith would even let Shiro speak to him.

He tried after work that day. They were all heading out to the parking garage, and Shiro followed Keith closely behind.

“Hey, wait up!” Shiro waved from a few feet away. “Keith!”

Keith just scowled and kept walking.

“Keith!” He called for him again. “Please, wait. I just wanna talk.”

Keith finally paused. “Nothing you could say to me right now would make me feel better.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith, I remember… that night that was on the video. I remember now.”

His body went rigid. “Your version of what happened is completely different from mine.”

“Well then, talk to me,” he insisted. “Please. I want to get to the bottom of this.”

“What, so you can clear your conscience?” Keith scoffed. “So, you can feel better about yourself? Just leave me alone.”

“No. That’s not it at all.” He frowned. “I know I hurt you. It’s killing me that I don’t know the whole story. You’re my best friend… I don’t want to keep hurting you anymore. And the other night… where I kissed you, that was not supposed to be a repeat of the past.”

Keith just rolled his eyes. He didn’t truly believe that. “I guess, if it makes you happy, follow me to my place.”

“This isn’t to make me happy,” Shiro said. “Nothing about this makes me happy. I just want our friendship back. I don’t want you to feel hurt anymore. I’m genuinely shocked you’re still my friend after what I did.”

Keith sighed deeply. “Fine… I’ll meet you at my apartment.”

Shiro was so nervous on the way there. Kosmo didn’t seem too pleased when he stepped in, until Keith told him to relax. They sat on the couch.

“So, what do you think happened?” Keith crossed his legs and had his arms around himself.

Shiro hadn’t seen him make this pose in ages. Before Keith had top surgery and during the period of time Shiro realized was after they’d had sex, Keith was so insecure that he would only sit in ways that he was able to easily hold himself and shy himself away from the world just a little bit more. This conversation was already making Keith visibly uncomfortable. Shiro hated that.

“Well…” He paused and looked down. “On the weekend after Adam and I broke up, we went out for drinks. I got way too hammered, and I started escalating things by telling you that I wouldn’t go home unless we kissed. So, you did. We both got home, and things got a lot messier when I brought you to my bed and started having sex with you. You kept saying you never did it before, but I didn’t listen. I just… took advantage of you. And I don’t even remember anything after until the next Monday. So, that’s my version of it.”

He expected Keith to be angry. He expected him to tell him that he was correct and was a fucking piece of shit. Shiro expected him to kick him out.

However, Keith instead looked overwhelmed. He curled himself in tighter and stared at Shiro. “That… that’s not exactly what happened,” he said nervously. “You didn’t take advantage of me, Shiro. Sure, you were moving things pretty fast and were a little rough, b-but I wanted it. I wanted all of it.” His face turned red.

Shiro cleared his throat. “That doesn’t make it right. Or consensual, even.”

“But it _was_ consensual.” Keith moved a bit closer, finally. “I promise, it was.”

“We were drunk.”

Keith bit his lip. “S-see, this is why I never wanted to tell you.”

Shiro blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You’re acting like us having sex would never have happened under normal circumstances. You would’ve only done it if you were only drunk, looking for a rebound.”

“Keith—”

“No. Please, just let me finish.” Keith frowned. “We probably were the worst pair of friends to ever meet, but after spending time with you and sharing a place with you, I liked you a lot. I’d been so afraid to ask you out, because I thought you’d only date other cis men. When you and Adam broke up, I just wanted to stay by you to make sure you were okay. And then one thing led to another, and I ended up thinking, _‘Wow.’_ I never thought being with you would be that amazing. I’d never felt that good before. O-or since.” He blushed. “But the next morning, I realized that if I didn’t go with you that night, you would’ve just slept with someone else. You would’ve done what you did with me with some other guy. You were _that_ drunk. That night wasn’t meant to be special or intimate. I was just a rebound. Sure enough, after we slept together, you got back into dating and then met your ex. So… yeah. I served my purpose.” He laughed dryly.

“Keith.” Shiro’s heart broke. “Keith, no. I wish I could take all that back. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. If I’d known, I would’ve never done what I did.”

Keith eyes started to water. “Yeah. I-I know.” He rubbed his arm. “You should go.”

He started standing up, but he didn’t want to leave. “Please, believe me. I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“I know,” he assured him. “I-I do believe you. I forgive you.”

Shiro said and took his hand. “Please, can we be friends again?”

Keith nodded but still looked sad. “Yeah. Friends.”

Shiro’s smile was helpless. “I promise, I’ll never do anything that stupid again.”

“Mhm.” Keith sniffled.

He faltered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled solemnly. “I’m just upset that I never told you the truth sooner. You deserved to know what happened that night. I guess that makes me an awful friend, too. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Shiro smiled at him.

“So… just friends?” Keith asked.

He nodded, smiling nice and bright now that things were back to normal. “Hopefully best friends.”

“Yeah.” He lightly nudged his shoulder. “We’re best friends again.”

“Great.” Shiro sighed in relief and started to leave. “I’ll get going, then. Oh, and Keith?”

“What?” he murmured.

“You’ll find the right guy,” he assured him. “You’re not a rebound, okay? Someone out there will love you more than anything in the world and will treat you right. You deserve that.”

Shiro wished he could give that to him himself, but there was no way he’d ruin their friendship again.

Keith stood up. “Shiro, wait.”

He turned his head to look back at Keith again, who then walked up to him and held him by the arms.

“What is it?”

“I just… I-I wanted to tell you that you’re such an idiot,” Keith said.

“W-what?” he blushed.

Keith held his face. “Oh my god.” His eyes were still watering. “What did you tell me the other day?”

Shiro tried to think. “What do you mean?”

His lip quivered. “You told me you cared about me, but I thought history was just repeating itself. But do you really?”

“…Do I what?”

“Care about me,” he clarified.

“Well, of course I do.” His heart felt heavy. If only Keith knew how much. “You’re my best friend.”

“No!” he cried. “You kissed me. Do you really care about me that way?”

He sighed sadly. He supposed the truth wasn’t avoidable, at this point. “Yes. Yes, I do. It’s hard for me not to. It took me so long to realize that you were always there for me and always will be. You’re the most special, most perfect man I’ve ever met. And I don’t know why it took a failed marriage and the worst night of our friendship to realize that.”

Keith then smiled through his tears. “T-that’s all I’d been waiting for, Shiro.”

“Really?” Shiro gasped. “Why? After what I did…”

He shook his head. “I-I know. But even then, you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. If you think you don’t deserve me, get that thought out of your head.”

“But I really _don’t_ deserve you,” he pleaded.

Keith bit his lip. “I know this isn’t ideal. But do you want to try? A-a relationship, I mean.”

Shiro quickly nodded his head. “Yes. Absolutely.”

Keith gave him a quick hug, but he was still crying.

He rubbed his back slowly. “Keith, are you okay?”

“I-if you stopped having feelings for me because of what happened, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“Oh, Keith…” He held him tighter. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He smiled, wiping his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder. “Good.”

Shiro looked down at him, still in awe. What did he ever do to have a man like Keith? “Can I kiss you?” He felt nervous, like he was a kid again.

Keith eagerly nodded, leaning up. “I wonder what it’s like to kiss you when we’re sober.”

The mood got obliterated, and Shiro laughed.

“No, don’t laugh!” Keith giggled and held his face. “Come here…”

Shiro eagerly leaned close. Keith did have a point, though. Kissing him while sober was so much better than kissing him while drunk. His lips were soft, and his body practically melted.

Keith hummed, one of his hands lightly scratching at Shiro’s scalp. Shiro lightly took his bottom lip with his teeth, feeling him gasp while opening his mouth. Keith’s grip grew shaky, and his moans vibrated against Shiro’s tongue.

“Shiro.” He gasped as he pulled away. He tilted his head back.

Shiro grinned and started kissing his neck. He heard a sharp whine but no protest, so he traced his lips over his skin. “I want to make things right, Keith.”

“You already have.” Keith laughed a bit, shivering from the kisses. “You’ve fixed everything.”

“Not everything,” he reminded, holding his waist.

Keith’s face turned red as he understood the implications. “I-I mean… to be fair, despite the circumstances, that’s already a great memory for me.”

Shiro grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “Really? Because I plan on making you feel so good that you’ll forget about that first time. This will be much better.”

He saw Keith’s legs shake, and Shiro grinned. “So, what do you say to that?”

He smiled. “If you think you can top that night, sure.”

He heard Keith gasp as he picked him up in his arms. “I know my way around.”

“I sure hope so,” Keith grinned. “You lived here for two years.”

Shiro held him while walking to Keith’s room. Kosmo was already perched on the bed, sitting upright with the sheets strewn about.

Keith laughed as Shiro set him on the bed beside the dog, and they each stroked his fur.

“Kosmo, please,” Keith grinned. “Shiro and I need alone time.”

Kosmo let out a loud snort, nuzzling into Keith’s side.

“Come on, buddy…” Keith laughed. “I’ll cuddle with you later.”

In response, he just whined, especially when Keith started pushing him away by his butt. Shiro helped too, gently nudging him off the bed. Kosmo let out a low growl, starting to pounce right back up on the bed to be next to Keith.

Shiro chuckled. “Maybe, if we get started, he’ll get the message.”

Keith gasped in shock, quickly covering Kosmo’s ears. “We can’t do that. He’s a child!”

He snorted. “I got an idea.” He looked around the room, eyes lighting up at seeing an old rope, one of Kosmo’s toys. “Here, boy! See the rope?”

“He’s much smarter than that, Shiro.” Keith deadpanned.

Regardless, Kosmo seemed amused at Shiro’s attempt.

“See it, buddy? Now, _fetch!”_ He tossed it down the hall. To his delight, Kosmo ran down the hall. “Quick! Keith, shut the door.”

Keith laughed and ran over, closing the door just as Kosmo was coming back. “He’s gonna scratch on the door until I let him in.”

“We’ll just have to take that chance!”

Keith yelped when Shiro picked him up. They heard scratching on the door when they plopped on the bed together, holding each other in between kisses.

“Aww, he wants to come in!” Keith whined and looked towards the door.

“Keith, eyes on the prize!”

“Eyes on the—?” Keith wheezed and busted out laughing. “You’re a dork!”

Shiro grinned and resumed kissing his neck. He rushed to unbutton Keith’s dress shirt, feeling the same being done on his own. They were already making a mess, throwing their clothes all over the room. They had to take a detour, however, when Shiro’s belt almost got stuck. They couldn’t stop laughing and smiling in between more kisses. Keith’s arms so easily wrapped over Shiro’s bare shoulders.

They looked at each other when they pulled back to breathe. Keith was shaking, and Shiro hoped it was from excitement.

“You okay?” he murmured.

Keith nodded quickly. “Yeah. F-fuck, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“If it helps, I’m nervous, too…” Shiro kissed his forehead. “We’re starting fresh. I want to make sure this is perfect for you.”

“It’s already perfect.” He grinned.

“Don’t worry. It gets better.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he huffed.

Shiro chuckled, looking at him. They were now just in their boxers, all the more reason why Keith was so nervous. “Still with me?”

Keith nodded his head, reaching for the hem of his boxers.

“Ah.” Shiro reached, his hands now on top of Keith’s. “Allow me.”

“Oh, what a gentleman.” Keith rolled his eyes and started laughing again while Shiro pulled his underwear down. Seeing him now was much better than in a drunken memory. This truly felt like he was looking at him for the first time.

“Wow…” he grinned.

“W-wow what?” Keith shyly closed his legs.

“No. It’s a good wow.” Shiro smiled and held his thighs. “I love seeing you like this.”

He blushed, taking shaky breaths. “Oh.”

Shiro crawled further down on the bed, soon eye-level with his crotch. All the while, he kissed his skin.

“You look so good…” He smiled, lips trailing along his inner thigh.

“S-Shiro,” Keith stammered, bashfully turning his head away.

“Hey. It’s alright,” he crooned, using both his hands to tease his folds and spread his lips open. He leaned close and let his thumb tease his hole.

He could hear Keith gasping at each light touch he made, but when he started touching and tasting his skin with his tongue, each noise Keith made sent shocks through his core. Shiro ran his tongue up his sex in a long swipe, teasing by doing it again and again.

Keith was whimpering above him, and Shiro could swear that his body fluttered from the sudden pleasure. He groaned in spite of himself and settled his tongue underneath Keith’s little cock. He darted at it and gave the bud tentative licks before his lips fully closed around him.

“Oh!” Keith gasped and curled his toes. “F-fuck, that’s…”

Shiro just grinned, sucking his cock and holding his thighs open after they threatened to close. He could already feel how wet Keith was getting from the slick lightly dampening his chin. He moaned at the taste of him.

Apparently, this was a little too much sensation for Keith right at the beginning, for his whines grew higher in pitch and his hips pushed back against Shiro’s mouth. Not once did Shiro want to pull away. He sucked diligently on Keith’s cock before pulling off with a pop and licking any sweetness left behind that he already was addicted to. Several times, he was half-tempted to start fucking Keith with his tongue, but whenever Shiro would try just pushing the tip in, he’d get overwhelmed over how tight Keith’s cunt was and how much he already writhed for it.

Keith started slapping around his nightstand while Shiro enjoyed his meal, pulling the hood back just a little bit to engulf as much of his dick as he could in his mouth. He bobbed his head and stared up to see Keith red-faced and _gone._ He was about to pass him a bottle of lube—which Shiro realized was what Keith was looking for—when he dropped the bottle on the bed in favor of having a tight grip on Shiro’s hair.

“P-please, don’t stop, yes!” Keith whimpered, hips grinding just a bit harder against Shiro’s face. “I’m so close, please!”

How could Shiro say no?

He was growing lightheaded, but just a few harsh flicks of his tongue and suckling on his cock profusely was all it took before Keith’s tightly wrung body reached its peak. Shiro heard him start to cry out before he’d covered his mouth, muffling his noises.

He kept at it until Keith’s whimpering grew more desperate from the sensitivity, but even then, he was reluctant to pull away. He looked at him with a smile and wiped his chin with his arm. Keith’s chest heaved with each breath, almost his entire body blushing red and his smile wide and contagious.

“Oh, Shiro.” He panted hard. “I… I-I don’t even know what I can do for you to match that.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “Keith, tonight is all about you.” He grabbed the neglected bottle of lube. “Still okay to keep going?”

“Hell yeah,” he grinned, legs still spread.

Shiro chuckled, leaning down and giving him a kiss. His fingers now slicked up, he lowered his hand to keep going. He let his thumb circle around his cock while his middle finger pressed in nice and slow.

“Ah.” Keith gasped, insides twitching. “T-that’s good.”

“Good,” Shiro purred, moving his finger in and out. He made sure to keep watching Keith’s expression to check if he still liked what he was doing.

So far, Keith was squirming, shivering from pleasure and unsure where to even put his hands. Shiro watched him grip the sheets, then grab his own thighs to keep them spread, then go back to gripping the sheets. He shuffled them over his body and at one point reached out to grab Shiro’s arm. Genuinely, he thought these gestures were cute. It was adorable that he felt that good.

When he carefully eased a second one in, Shiro paused when Keith let out a small whimper. “You okay?”

He quickly nodded. “I-I was just getting really nervous again. Part of me still doesn’t believe this is really happening.”

“Oh, it’s happening,” he crooned. “And you’ve barely felt anything yet.”

Shiro was still rubbing Keith’s cock with his thumb while he picked up the pace with the fingers inside him. They pumped in all the way to the knuckle, moving faster and faster with each moment that passed. Keith’s whines dissolved into moans, and his hands fidgeted again.

“Here.” Shiro reached his free hand to grab one of Keith’s. When he intertwined their fingers, he felt Keith squeeze his hand and let the other fall to his side. “There we go.” He gave it another reassuring squeeze when the fingers inside him fucked a little deeper.

“Nnh! S-Shiro, that’s—f-fuck!” Keith’s hips rocked under the onslaught. “More!”

Shiro paused briefly, a third finger pressing in to join the pair. As all three plunged back into his cunt, Keith’s brow creased, and his mouth hung open while he nodded silently. Shiro kept giving it to him like that. He started off slow until the original pace he had resumed. To his pleasant surprise, it didn’t take long for Keith to whine and fuck himself on his fingers once more. He looked desperate.

“Oh, baby. You still need more?” Shiro grinned while Keith nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re ready. Don’t you?”

“H-holy shit. How are you so good at this?” Keith gasped as Shiro pulled his fingers out.

“It’s a gift,” he teased and quietly removed his boxers. It was easy to forget his now borderline painful erection when his mind was just on Keith. Now, he just wanted to wreck him. As he slicked his dick up with more lube, he noticed Keith’s face darken before he looked away again. “Keith?”

“…I don’t remember your dick being that big.”

“You can’t just say things like that!” Shiro blushed. “But will you be okay?”

“I think so.” Keith held his thighs apart, spreading them out wide and exposing himself.

Shiro shook while trying to regain his composure and positioned. It took all his willpower not to just slam right into him. He took a deep breath and pressed inside him, just the tip for now.

The response was immediate. Keith, legs were shaking, his mouth hanging open and releasing these pitiful, tiny whines of pleasure. Shiro was holding still a little longer than he planned, just mesmerized by how fucking _gorgeous_ Keith looked under him like this. As Shiro started moving in further with a couple shallow thrusts, he watched Keith’s brows crease up once more and his eyes close. After several moments, Shiro noticed tears.

“Keith?” He paused again, holding his cheek. “Baby, does it hurt?”

Keith shook his head, sniffling.

Shiro knew right then why he was crying. He gently wiped his tears away with his thumb and kissed his forehead. “Keith, it’s alright. I’m here. This is real, baby.”

Keith looked up and pulled Shiro closer, option to wrap his legs around his waist. “I love you.”

His heart melted. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t speak, so he opted to show how much he loved Keith in return through his movements and kissing him in the passionate way he deserved. It was a mess of lips and tongues, and Keith’s body went slack while he gripped his back.

Shiro began his thrusts, still about halfway inside him to start. He’d pull all the way out to the tip and press back in at the same depth he had before. Each time he’d be just a little bit firmer.

Keith pulled away from the kiss to let out the cutest moans. His one hand moved down slowly to touch his cock, and Shiro smirked while blocking it away.

“Not yet,” he purred. “Just nice and easy.”

“Shiro, p-please,” Keith gasped. “I-I want more. Please.”

Shiro groaned and picked up the pace little by little. The faster he got, the deeper Keith’s nails dug into his back. Keith tried riding back against his thrusts for more, but Shiro had a firm grip on his waist. Watching him squirm was so hot.

“Aw, still not enough?”

Keith blushed darkly and shook his head in between needy gasps.

Shiro chuckled. “We can kick things up a notch. How’s this?”

He then gave one swift, hard thrust all the way inside, hips smacking against Keith’s ass with a loud slap. Keith immediately let out a cry, nails dragging up his back. For a moment, Shiro was afraid he hurt him, but he grinned when Keith nodded his head.

“Y-yeah, yeah!” Keith gasped. “J-just like that.”

Shiro quickly complied, each thrust faster and faster than the last. The sparks of pleasure Shiro felt were electric, and he was dizzy at the fact that his entire cock was being engulfed and sucked in by Keith’s wet, hot, greedy cunt. It rippled and twitched around his girth, and the pleased noise Shiro made was one he never made before.

Keith, however, was completely beside himself. His mouth was open wide to release every moan and cry that he let out nearly every time he breathed out. He scratched so hard, Shiro had to be bleeding.

“F-fuck, Keith, you’re incredible,” Shiro gasped, thrusts helplessly driving in harder and harder.

Keith was loving it, whines growing louder and higher with each second. “G-gonna come!” he gasped. “F-fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“That’s it, baby.” Shiro moved one of his hands, fingers pressing firmly on his cock as he stroked it in fast circles. He did his best to match the pace he was fucking him at. “Let go for me.”

“S-Shiro, wait—I-I’m gonna…”

Not once did Shiro stop, thrusts so rough that in the back of his mind he worried they hurt. But he wasn’t prepared for the shock of his life when Keith’s cunt squeezed around Shiro so tightly that he choked. He watched Keith’s body bow and his eyes grow wide before he let out the loudest, most wrecked screams Shiro had ever heard a partner make.

That wasn’t the only first of the night. At the same time, Keith was squirting, slick shooting at Shiro’s stomach and pelvis in hot spurts. Their thighs quickly grew soaked, and the arousal was so much for Shiro that he kept fucking him through it.

“F-fuck, Keith!” he moaned, feeling close as he pounded into him over and over.

Everything released with a snap, and Shiro shot his load inside him while hunching over and keeping Keith in a tight hold. Time stopped, and Shiro could swear he was blacking out.

When he came to his senses, they were holding each other and both panting hard. They kissed slowly in between breaths, and when Shiro had control of his muscles again, he carefully pulled out of him. He stared down to see how abused and wrecked Keith’s hole looked, and the way his come dribbled out on each pulse made him moan.

Keith still looked shocked. He stared down at himself and then back at Shiro. “I-I didn’t know I could do that.”

Shiro grinned and gave him another kiss. “Baby, you were amazing. I love you so much.”

Keith’s eyes softened, and he held him tighter. “I love you too.” He looked around the bed. “What a mess.”

Shiro laughed, kissing his forehead. “I’ll help you clean up.” They slowly got up. “Can you walk?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Keith snorted and climbed out of bed. Despite this, he had a bit of a wobble to his step, and Shiro kept his pleased assumption to himself. “You want pizza?” Keith then asked as he went to his dresser for a change of clothes. “I can order before I shower.”

“Sure.” Their casual conversations probably endeared Shiro more than their affection. “How about I join you while we put these sheets in the wash?”

Keith’s face turned red as he nodded. “Sure, but you have to listen out for the buzzer.”

Shiro was so tempted by Keith’s body while they showered that they did almost miss the delivery person. Shiro was lucky that he still had some of his clothes from when he used to live here. They stayed in comfy sweats and T-shirts while they lounged on the couch watching TV and eating pizza. Keith’s body was snuggled so close that every time Shiro looked down he was completely smitten.

Kosmo of course got the last word, sprawled out near Keith’s legs. Shiro couldn’t believe that he nearly blew his chance at this. He wanted to slap his past self so hard he’d be seeing stars, but he didn’t need to. Keith did that enough for him.

They all fell asleep like this. They could worry about Keith’s sheets in the morning.

\--

_“Can you believe how stupid we_ were?” Keith was smiling after recalling how they’d gotten together, staring at the brilliant ring nestled on his finger.

“I know.” Shiro held his waist and pressed close from behind while watching Keith make dinner over his shoulder.

Kosmo was nearby observing their domestic bliss before going down the hall. Shiro couldn’t help himself. Every moment of the day he felt so lucky that Keith was his. Even now, married and in the kitchen of their new home, he worried too sometimes that all of this was a dream.

It couldn’t be more real even if he tried. Whatever the future held for them, they were ready.

“How about we do a little more than just movie night?” Keith smiled and pressed his hips back a bit.

Shiro grinned. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Yeah. He was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
